Golfers utilizing conventional putters line up the putter blade by placing the blade at right angles to the intended direction of roll of the ball. The intended roll of the ball is usually established by visualizing an imaginary line from the ball to the hole, or an imaginary line from the ball to a spot on the line of intended roll. The putter blade is then set at right angles to this reference line.
Under the current state of the art, a golfer's putting ability depends largely on his ability to correctly establish the putter blade at right angles to this reference line; or to aim a score mark or directional mark that may be incorporated in the current designed putters parallel or perpendicular to the intended line of roll. Current methods are subject to much visual and mechanical error. One prior invention alleviating these problems is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,902. The present invention improves over that of said prior patent by allowing simplification and re-distribution of weight. After aim is established, a golfer's putting ability is largely dependent on retaining this putter alignment to and during impact with the ball.